


На кончиках пальцев

by WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019/pseuds/WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019
Summary: Кофе готовит не для всех.





	На кончиках пальцев

**Author's Note:**

> ООС

Можно бесконечно долго смотреть на три вещи: как восходит солнце, течёт вода и как Кофе заваривает... кофе.

Даже это с виду нехитрое действие он совершает как-то по-особенному. Поднимается настолько рано, что в распахнутые окна вместе с чистым лесным воздухом врываются игривые щенки молочного тумана. Пока Кофе зажигает свечи возле плиты и повязывает фартук, щенки перекручивают скатерти на столиках и роняют на пол салфетницы. Существа-из-тумана не имеют ничего общего ни с Падшими, ни с Духами, они просто есть, как радуга после дождя в солнечный день или аккуратно выставленные на полках стеклянные баночки с различными специями. Щенки быстро растекаются клочками, напоследок боднув Кофе в щиколотку, и тот приступает к ритуалу.

Для настоящего — и правильного! — кофе, говорит он, необходима только медная джезва с узким и высоким носиком. В ней ароматы и вкус лучше перемешиваются. Заваривать зёрна лучше в горячем песке, но на худой конец подойдёт и газовая конфорка. Синие лепестки лижут тёмное дно джезвы, вода с сахаром медленно нагревается, наполняя кухню едва уловимым запахом карамели. Кофе никогда не ошибается в пропорциях и граммах, у него вообще нет весов! Вместо того, чтобы скрупулезно отмерять по чайной ложечке драгоценные специи, он берёт их щепотками, щедро, и сыплет с кончиков пальцев прямо в воду, где ещё не успела настояться густая и вязкая пенка.

Кофейные зёрна он тоже мелет сам; в деревянной ступке из елового дерева, из-за чего готовый кофе приобретает хвойный привкус. Это нравится не всем, но сейчас Кофе готовит не для всех, а для одного — того, кому и хвоя, кардамон с корицей, и пять ложек сахара, хотя сам Кофе терпеть не может переслащивать блюда. Уверенными движениями он размешивает горячую воду, позволяя зёрнам отдать свой вкус и аромат, затем ждёт немного и снимает с плиты.

Из носика джезвы поднимается пар. Нет нужды следить за кофе — этот напиток прошёл через многое и сам знает, когда ему кипеть, пытаясь убежать, а когда чинно булькать. Для любимого клиента Кофе не жалко ничего, и он с усмешкой добавляет щепотку чёрного и красного перцев поверх густой бледной пенки.

На коже большого и указательного пальца осталась смесь специй, въелась в мельчашиее линии и трещинки. Кофе растерянно смотрит на это безобразие, разрываясь между нежеланием мыть руки прямо сейчас и необходимостью браться за чистое полотенце. Его метания прерывает звон колокольчика над дверью, но сама дверь не открывается.

— Снова через окно, — хмыкает Кофе и в четыре шага наливает напиток в чашку. Четырёх шагов Шоколаду достаточно, чтобы подойти к стойке, запрыгнуть на высокий стул и обнять озябшими руками восхитительно горячую чашку. — И чем тебе не нравится моя дверь?

— Очень нравится. Она прекрасна.

Кофе наблюдает за тем, как Шоколад смешно фыркает, сдувая мешающую прядь, вдыхает запах, пробует и неторопливо слизывает пенку вокруг губ. На его волосах и плечах капли росы, а ноги наверняка промокли насквозь, ведь во всей Тиерле не найти второго такого дурака, готового стоять под окном и ждать, когда специально для него сварят самый вкусный кофе в мире.

— Как всегда, — глаза Шоколада отражают огоньки свечей, он весь буквально воплощает собой мечтания девичьих сердец о прекрасном принце, однако Кофе давно не ведётся на его фокусы. Знает, каким может быть Шоколад — яростным, злым, нетерпеливым. В такие моменты в нём загорается пламя, способное сжечь целый лес. Кофе иногда кажется, что если бы не та чудесная женщина-Мастер, он не сумел бы остановить Шоколад. Никто бы не смог.

— Но?

— Чего-то не хватает.

Кофе закатывает глаза, наклоняется и протягивает Шоколаду руку. Разводы специй исчезают за мгновение под тёплым языком. Время замирает, давая возможность бесконечно долго смотреть друг другу в глаза, а затем мчится вперёд вместе со звоном чашки о блюдце и жалобным: «я промочил ботинки, согрей меня!»

Шоколад приходит сюда только ради кофе со вкусом Кофе.


End file.
